


Just Us

by Dovah_Cat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Job, Boob job, Check out the original AU, Doggy Style, Farmhand!Adora, Genderfluid Adora (She-Ra), I linked it for you, Oral Sex, Other, Outlaw!Catra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They fuck in a saloon, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, i love these babies so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovah_Cat/pseuds/Dovah_Cat
Summary: Catra and Adora decided to spend some alone time in a rundown saloon they came across on the road.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlohaRyda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaRyda/gifts).



> I had reached out to AlohaRyda to make a one shot smut fic and I am happy to share it with you!
> 
> If you haven't yet, go read their fic!! [With her sole on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785084/chapters/65341486)
> 
> And check out their art. Go do it.

The door to the room creaked as Adora held it open for Catra, “After you ma’am.” Their arm stretched across the splintered wood, faded paint cracked along it's panes.

Catra swished her hips as she stepped into the dim bedchamber, gliding her hand along Adora’s torso. She tossed their belongings in an abandoned chair propped up next to an old rugged dresser. Turning to shoot a sly smile at Adora, she quipped, “Well aren’t we just a gentlethem today, huh handsome?”

Adora strode forward, letting the door latch clasped behind them with a soft click. Once in the room, Adora lunged forward snatching Catra off her feet. A puff of air escaped Catra as she felt the wood form of the door bite into the back of her shirt. Adora held an iron grip on her, pressing the woman firmly in place. Their lips ghosted over Catra’s ear, warm breath leaving prickles across her skin.

“With all do respect ma’am, you’ve been teasin’ me all night. I’ve been achin’ to get you in here, all to m'self.” Adora murmured, low and rumbling from their chest. Their large frame pinned Catra neatly to the door, her feet only slightly brushing the floor.

Catra could feel her heartbeat pick up, seeing Adora change from their usual gentle giant composer left her knees weak. It seemed like only yesterday Adora held Catra with trembling hands and innocent wide eyes. But now, they touched and kissed Catra with confidence. Every stroke, every caress, was positively delicious.

Placing her delicate hands on Adora’s broad shoulders, Catra gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. Grinning wildly, she rasped, “Well what are ya waiting for?”

Adora pressed forward to capture Catra in a heated kiss, the door groaning behind her as their bodies locked together. Callous hands gripped roughly on Catra’s body, the heat from them soaking through the clothes to ignite Catra at her core. Catra’s hands lifted to thread into Adora’s hair, trailing up the buzzed sides to intertwine with the longer locks on top.

Adora openly moaned, jerking their hips forward, brushing up against the swelling bulge in the front of Catra’s pants. Catra’s grip tightened, taking this moment to deepen the kiss. Lips colliding, they hungrily kissed and nipped at one another, tasting each other in their tongues.

As Adora jerked forward to grind down against Catra, they rubbed the front of her pants in just the right way. A jolt of pleasure shot through Catra’s sex, a burning heat licking its way up her body. She gasped and threw her head back against the door, giving Adora access to suck and nip at her clavicle.

Catra tightened her grip on Adora, head swimming with lust. “Adora,” she released in a firm commanding tone, “Bed.” Catra saw those stormy eyes look up from where they were positioned, passion and desire blazing from them. Catra found herself scooped up once again in Adora’s strong and dependable arms.

For as intense as Adora's grip was on Catra, they softly and delicately placed the outlaw onto the bed. The bed loudly creaked as Adora's heavy weight loomed over Catra, flat mattress and scratchy blanket greeting her back. Adora leaned downwards, their firm hands roaming all over Catra's body, and captured Catra in another intoxicating kiss.

Adora pressed forward, their soft lips gliding and molding against Catra's, deepening the kiss. Catra had to fight her brain melting at the feel of Adora capturing her entire body, muscles flexing and tensing beneath Catra's fingertips. No matter how many times they end up like this, Catra would be damned if she stayed on the bottom.

Hand thrusting forwards to take a firm grip of Adora's hair, Catra jerked their head to the side to gain access to their tender neck. Adora groaned and shivered as Catra licked and sucked at their flesh. Mischievous smile creeping on Catra's face, she sunk her teeth into the base of Adora's neck. Turning rigid, Adora tightened their grip on Catra, holding her closer. "Ugh, Catra…" Adora moaned breathily.

Catra licked at the fresh mark, making sure to suck the bruising spot, eliciting more grunts and twitches from Adora. Catra took this moment to grip her nails into Adora's shirt, roughly tearing into the fabric. The sounds of shredded clothing rang through the room.

Adora jerked away from Catra, casting a confused look downwards at her, "Catra?! I just got this here shirt, where we s'posed to get a new one?" Adora examined the fabric, noting the torn seams at their collar and navel. They backed away to carefully remove the ripped shirt, accidentally tearing it further.

Catra curled her feet under herself to lunge her body at Adora, using the momentum to push them into the mattress. Adora's back flopped against the bed as their legs flew up into the air. Catra pressed her body flush to Adora, nipping at their neck while brushing her swelling bulge in between their thighs. The whimpers escaping Adora's lips were positively delectable.

Grazing her breath into Adora's ear, Catra replied, "We can buy a new one tomorrow. Once I'm done with you." Catra lifted away to shoot a coy stare at Adora, thick dark hair billowing down the sides of them. She could feel their whole body stiffen as a gasp left their throat. Adora's eyes were dark with desire as they gazed at Catra.

"Yer beauty could rival the heav'ns themselves, Catra." Adora whispered between the two, raising their hand to hold Catra's cheek in a singular large palm. Catra could feel a warmth spread in her chest at the gesture, not one quite filled with desire, but one that twisted her stomach and made her heart ache. She rested her head in Adora's hand, letting herself be held.

"Yer one to talk, handsome." They stayed like this for a brief moment, before Catra was tugged down into a soft kiss. Emotions flowing through them, the kiss quickly became heated, each one chasing the other's lips in a desperate need to be connected. The ache between Catra's legs grew, throbbing, waiting to be released.

As the two tasted one another, Catra ground down against Adora, feeling the electricity spark from her hips up through her body. Adora audibly gasped, wrapping their legs around Catra to help her thrust harder. The wet spot soaking Adora's trousers grew, the thick smell of arousal consuming the air around them.

Catra growled as her member twitched, tightening the pants around her waist, she tried to frantically remove her clothing. The two separated briefly to grasp at each other's clothes while trying to remain connected. Once Catra's top was off, Adora flashed a hand to grip her torso, bringing Catra's firm nipples to their mouth. Catra mewled as Adora flattened their tongue against Catra's tanned breast. The intensity ripped through Catra, straight to her core, wetness accumulating at the tip of her member.

Stripping down to their underwear, Catra could feel the slick from Adora, the pure heat from the crux of their legs welcoming her. Catra felt her hip movements pick up as Adora's mouth glided along her chest, her throbbing increased as she wanted to take Adora then and there. But she had other plans first.

Gaining a little self control back, Catra placed her hands on Adora's shoulders and forced them down into the bed, removing their hungry mouth from her sensitive tips. Adora laid there, eyes lidded as they gazed up at Catra, desire apparent along their features.

Though panting, Catra slid a smirk to her lips. She lowered her head to bring Adora's flesh into her mouth. Adora gasped out in encouragement as Catra licked and kissed her way across Adora's body. She made sure to flick her tongue across the hardened buds before taking the plush breasts into her mouth. Adora responded by crying out a gentle "fuck," threading their hands into Catra's flowing hair in an attempt to hold her in place.

Catra chuckled darkly and backed away from Adora, much to their displeasure. Reaching down to one of the discarded trousers, Catra unthreaded one of the belts. She brought the belt up to Adora and loosely tightened it around their hefty hands. Catra grabbed the restrained hands and looped them over a free bedpost, staring darkly into Adora's eyes.

"No touchin'. If I see you move them hands, I'll stop what I'm doing." Catra gave a toothy grin to Adora, making sure to reveal her sharpened fangs.

Adora looked to Catra wide-eyed and slowly nodded, twisting their hands to grip the post with monstrous strength.

"Good." Catra rasped and continued her descent. She stopped at the connection point of Adora's hip, taking a moment to suck and nip a dark bruise into the crevasse. She used her hands to keep Adora pressed to the mattress, holding her powerful partner in place as she divulged herself in the pleasures of Adora's body.

Adora's muscles tensed and flexed under Catra's mouth, she could feel the firm tendons trying to thrust their body closer, aching to feel the relief between their thighs. Catra licked her lips and backed away, reveling in the absolute mess that lay before her. Laying below Catra, chest heaving, sweat dripping, flush spreading, Adora looked absolutely breathtaking.

Catra looked at Adora's undergarments, they were soaked all the way through, wetness seeping out to drip down their thighs to the bed. She leaned forward to gently lap up a few drops and moaned upon tasting the sweetness of her lover. Carefully, Catra removed Adora's final piece of clothing and allowed herself to finally divulge in her meal.

As Catra's tongue met Adora's waiting sex, Adora let out a loud cry and frantically tried to jerk forward and take more of Catra's mouth. The outlaw couldn't help but grin as she sucked and lapped at Adora, tediously flicking the stiff bundle of nerves. She buried her face in between Adora's legs, trying to overpower all of her senses with Adora, just Adora.

Catra could hear cracks and pops as Adora's powerful hands gripped at the bedpost, she responded with a low vibrating hum as her mouth clamped down to suck hard on Adora's clit. Shouts and moans could be heard from the top of the bed, hips desperately jogging to grind against Catra's face. Catra brought her hand up to Adora's opening and teased at the entrance, quietly asking Adora for permission.

Adora threw their head back as they released another loud moan, "Oh fuck Catra - fuck." Within a moment, Catra's fingers entered Adora. Her tongue continued to flick and lap at Adora's juices while her fingers pounded into Adora's entrance, curling and rubbing against their front walls. "Oh - ah, aH - AH" Adora panted out as they gripped the post with white knuckles, hungrily wrapping their legs around Catra's frame.

Catra let herself be pulled in, large legs squeezing and pulling her deeper. She moaned and felt her member twitch as she saw the effects on her lover, Adora's face contorting in the most delicious bliss. Catra quickened her pace, increasing her curling fingers at the same rate she licked along Adora's core. Adora's body tensed under her, hips lifting off the bed in a desperate need to be released.

Catra shifted her hands to change angles and Adora's body visibly shuddered. She could feel Adora clench around her fingers, making it harder to keep up her quick pace. She curled, sucked, licked, and thrusted Adora into oblivion, watching as they came undone under her hands. Adora's body rocked off the bed and they arched their back as a powerful orgasm ripped through. The bedpost continued to crack and break as Adora squeezed Catra close, grinding their sex along Catra's tongue to ride out the final waves of their climax.

A flood of wetness hit Catra as Adora came down, melting into a puddle in the sheets. Flashing her teeth, Catra lifted her head to show Adora the slick dripping down her chin. Adora’s face was flushed, hair in disarray, their glassy eyes blown wide from the orgasm. They opened their mouth to say something, but all that escaped was a trilling whimper.

Catra shifted to climb over Adora, resting her knees on the soaked sheets below them. She lifted her hand to draw small circles on Adora’s sensitive nipples, the slick on her fingertips gliding and lubricating the skin. Lowering her head, Catra drew the stiff peak into her mouth, tasting Adora’ sweet flavor as she flicked her tongue.

“Catra please,” Adora pleaded, bucking their hips up to run against the front of Catra’s undergarments. Catra released the plush breast from her mouth and moved to claim Adora’s lips. She sunk her teeth into Adora’s bottom lip, nibbling and sucking. Adora gasped and Catra used the movement to plunge her tongue inside. Kissing and swirling inside Adora's mouth, Catra made sure that they could taste everything she could.

When Adora desperately bucked again, Catra broke the kiss and moved to rasp in Adora’s ear, “Please what?”

The wood of the bedpost creaked and groaned as Adora fought to free their hands. Their muscles tightened and tensed under their skin as they failed to break their bonds. Adora huffed, losing control of their lust, "Catra - I wanna taste ya."

"Aww, poor baby wants a taste? How're you going to do that all tied up?" Catra darkly chuckled, blowing her breath along Adora's nape. Shuddering under Catra's control, Adora responded with another whimper and flexed their muscles again. "Hmm," Catra purred, "Think I got an idea."

Catra shifted back onto her haunches and squirmed out of her drenched underwear, feeling relief as her trembling cock was finally free to the cool air of the room. Adora's eyes widened as Catra shuffled up their body, resting the tip of her member on Adora's collarbone.

Catra wove her fingers into Adora's hair, pulling them closer. She perked an eyebrow, devilish grin plastered to her face, "Well?"

Excitement filled Adora's eyes as they opened their jaw to take Catra into their mouth. The wet heat Catra could feel was absolutely amazing. Tingling warmth burned along her shaft as she throbbed and buried herself further, Adora's tongue pressing along the sensitive skin. Catra felt a deep guttural groan escape her mouth as Adora shifted to take her deeper, tip of her member grazing the back of Adora's throat.

Catra couldn't bring herself to move as the tingling spread up her body, she twitched and pulsed as her entire being tensed under Adora's tongue. Adora took the initiative and started to bob their head, helping coax Catra to slide in and out of their mouth. This awoke Catra's desire and she joined Adora in moving her cock in and out.

As their pace quickened, Catra heaved heavy breaths and tightened her grip on Adora's head. She started to plunge herself into Adora's waiting heat, slowly moving deeper. Adora groaned and closed their eyes, succumbing to bliss along with Catra. Each thrust became more powerful, soon the bed was bouncing while Catra moved her body. She watched as Adora's body bounced with her, mattress squeaking below them.

Catra soon realized that Adora wouldn't be able to take her entire shaft like usual, since this position wasn't ideal for Adora to tilt their neck upwards to allow Catra to drive down their throat. Instead, Catra let go of Adora's head in favor of their breasts. Catra gripped the supple bosoms while Adora continued to take her cock. Adora's chest was already slick from the attention they got earlier, so Catra was able to wrap the rest of her exposed shaft and slide through them with ease.

The fire along Catra turned into hot flames as her entire cock slid through Adora. Warm wet breasts shooting pleasure along her shaft as she trembled inside of Adora's mouth, "F-fuck, Adora!" Adora responded by moving faster, trying to clamp as much of Catra into their mouth as possible. Squeezing the soft breasts, Catra rolled her thumbs over each nipple, coaxing gasps and groans from Adora. Catra's heat erupted along her shaft, building higher and higher as she plunged forward.

As Adora moaned, vibrations rumbled along Catra and pushed her over the edge. Her body seized up, lifting off Adora as a burning sensation crawled from her legs up through her torso. Catra yowled as liquid burst forth from her cock, streaming down Adora's throat. Adora did their best to lap up as much as they could before letting go of Catra, excess dripping onto their chest.

Vigorously panting, Catra reached up to Adora's hands and released the belt, holding them and massaging the light red marks forming at the wrist. Kissing each knuckle, Catra laid the hands down and scooted her butt down Adora's torso so she could lounge across their chest. She cupped Adora's cheek and kissed them tenderly, mixing salty and sweet flavors together.

Adora embraced Catra's body and held her there, gently scratching along her spine. Catra sleepily sighed into the kiss, moving her thumb to caress as they gingerly touched lips. She let Adora finally roam their hands along her body, cupping and rubbing all the crevasses that they couldn't before. Adora hummed into Catra's mouth as they slid one hand through her thick hair and another down her stomach, resting on her softening member.

Adora pulled out of the kiss, stormy eyes full of compassion, "Do ya have another in you?" Catra lifted an eyebrow silently asking what Adora meant. Adora flashed a charming smile across their lips, twirling strands of Catra’s hair around their large fingers as they squeezed her cock with the other. "I want you ta ride me, from behind," something dark flashed across their eyes as their voice rumbled. How Adora could look so sexy yet so tender, Catra would never know.

Already feeling herself harden, Catra leaped off the bed to find her satchel. She dug her hand around until she found one of her loose condoms. Catra returned to the bed, already seeing Adora roll onto their hands and knees, presenting to her. Their firm round cheeks framed their pulsing sex, wetness dripping down their thighs to pool on the sheets.

Bed creaking as she climbed back onto it, Catra began to lightly pump her fist along herself. As she squeezed, she could see her shaft start to harden as fresh liquid prickled at the head. Coasting her hand around the tip to keep herself lubricated, Catra slid the condom onto her member. The cold latex stuck to her wet skin, but she was able to slide it all the way to the base.

Reaching forward, Catra ran her hands along Adora's ass, rubbing and squeezing as much as she could get. Adora moaned and leaned back, they braced their hands on the headboard. Teeth flashing to a sly grin, Catra rested her hips forward and rubbed her stiff shaft along Adora's outer fold. She slid forward and pressed her hips against their firm cheeks, hearing Adora moan louder at the contact. Even through the rubber, Catra could still feel how soaked she had made Adora, how hot and pulsing their sex was at her contact.

Catra leaned forward to brace her hands on Adora's shoulders, leaning to playfully quip, "Are you ready, my angel?" Adora choked out a throaty whine and nodded their head, pressing themselves back and downwards onto Catra. They were trying to rub their sensitive clit along the shaft, desperation jolting new life in Catra. She leaned her hips back, to Adora's dissatisfaction, and pushed the tip of her cockhead forward.

No matter how many times they do this, Catra is always overwhelmed by the flood of pleasure that rushes up her spine. Adora mewled in agreement with Catra, pushing back to try and take her deeper. Catra fought off the urge to plunge forward and held herself still, allowing Adora to acclimate to her size.

Once satisfied, Catra started to pump her hips forward, pushing in further and further with each thrust. Adora's heat inside was burning into Catra, velvet walls clamping down to meet each drive forward. Catra dipped her head back and let herself be enveloped in the flames, thrusting harder into Adora's backside, “Oh fuck Adora, you feel so good.” Once she was all the way hilted, Catra stilled herself and took in the moment. Feeling Adora quiver below her, she leaned forward to graze her nipples across their back.

Adora was quite larger physically, but Catra knew just how to make them melt in her hands. She raked her nails down Adora's back, watching the muscles twitch under her fingertips. Adora howled and their insides tightened around Catra, clenching and milking her cock. Catra pulled out to thrust back into Adora, raking another hand down their side while connecting a firm palm to their ass. The noises elicited from Adora's throat was pure ecstasy, walls pulsing and shuddering as Catra slammed into them. “Hm - Ah - smack \- Catr -smack - aaaAaaH”

Catra kept up a brutal pace, gripping at Adora's shoulder to spear them harder while rubbing the other over the reddening flesh. While pounding Adora, Catra lifted her hand for another blow, pausing just a moment to watch Adora tense for impact before slapping their backside.

Adora's head lolled forward as their strong arms gave out, falling to the mattress. Catra let go of their shoulder in favor of digging her fingers into Adora's hip, gaining leverage to plunge deeper into them. The momentum pounding Adora into the mattress, jerking the bed forward to slam into the wall repeatedly. Adora's wails swelled with each thrust, each blow sending electricity through their body, being drowned out by the loud music and jeers from the saloon's barroom.

“You like that?” Catra grunted as she kept her fast pace, “You like taking me this way?” Adora could only reply with muffled cries, the sheets clenched tightly in their fists. Seeing Adora come undone under her sent a fresh flood of electricity shooting through Catra’s shaft. “Hmm, you're taking me so well…”

Feeling her peak coming, Catra braced both hands on Adora's hips. She used her strength to double her pace, thick pulsating cock hammering against their inner walls. Adora started to clamp harder onto Catra, indicating that they were close to their edge. Catra abandoned her pace for slow, deep thrusts, angling herself to brush the tip of her cock along the sensitive nerves inside of Adora. Hearing Adora cry out, Catra bent forward to flick her fingers over Adora's soaking clit, completing the circuit of pleasure as she slammed herself forward.

Adora fisted the sheets harder and screamed with Catra, both of them hitting their ecstasies together. Flames licked up Catra for a second time, hot fire flashing from the tip of her cock climbing up her torso to completely engulf her body in bliss. Catra pumped hot magma from her tip, surrounding her shaft within the latex barrier.

Both sweating and panting, Catra pulled herself out and collapsed on top of Adora. She lazily kissed the fading marks along their back and gently rubbed their reddened butt. Adora sighed contently, rolling over to catch Catra in a loving bear hug. They kissed up and down her neck, stopping at intervals to nuzzle her with their nose. Catra couldn't hold the fit of giggles escaping her mouth as Adora blew a raspberry into her collarbone.

"Get off me, ya big lug!" Catra chuckled and pushed away from Adora to get off the bed. She discarded the dripping condom and went to find a towel to start wiping herself off. "Hmm," she clicked her tongue eyeing the mess they made, "May need ta draw a bath…" Both her and Adora were thoroughly covered in sweat and cum, including the bed which looked one degree above being destroyed.

Propping themself on one elbow, Adora giggled, "Don't gotta worry yourself 'bout that now. Come here." They lifted a beckoning hand to Catra.

Catra smiled to herself and dropped the towel to the floor, moving to wrap a lazy arm around Adora. They laid there, basking in their afterglow in the dim lighting, chests rising and falling as their breathing synchronized. Their bodies shifted as Adora moved to pick up their tattered shirt that Catra had ripped earlier.

A low rumble built in their chest as the groaned, "Ya didn't have ta do that y'know."

Catra smirked and fiddled with the torn seams, she replied playfully, "Gives me an excuse to see ya bare." Adora frowned at Catra, looking unamused. She laughed lightly, pinching one of their cheeks, "Don't worry you're handsome head 'bout it, we'll find a new one tomorrow."

Adora dropped the garment and turned to cuddle into Catra, both of them wrapping themselves around each other. They let themselves live in this moment of peace before having to pack up and leave, bright and early in the morning. One peaceful night, an escape from everything threatening them outside these walls. Here, they are just Catra and Adora, nothing more nor less. Two people wanting to share this moment together, before the inevitable happens.

They laid there, curled up together in the bed for as long as time would allow. Until they needed to get up and face the world. At least they could face the world together, for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always looking to improve my writing, so please leave your thoughts! I want to know what I am doing well or what I can improve on.
> 
> Have you checked out AlohaRyda's fic yet?  
> Or liked their art?  
> Go do it.


End file.
